I Love You
by jessica17
Summary: Unreleated Densi one-shots. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, all of you amazing readers! How you doin'?**

 **So this is my second NCIS: LA fanfiction. It'll be multi-chapter story, every chapter will be unreleated one-shot. Enjoy! :)**

"You're being childish Deeks! Again!" Kensi yelled. She was seriously on the edge of her nerves after the tough day at work. A stupid fight over the TV with Deeks wasn't helping.

"How come whenever I don't agree with you on something I'm childish? And if I'm childish and not good enough with you then why don't you go and find some grown up man like DiNozzo?" Deeks answered back.

Kensi sighed with frustration. "Again with that Deeks? Seriously, I love you! YOU! Y- O- U! If I wanted DiNozzo then I'd just break up with you and elope with him in Washington!" she snapped.

"Ouch."

Kensi sighed again but this time not with frustration. "That's _not_ what I meant-"

"No Kensi, that's pretty much what you meant. I'm sorry I'm not DiNozzo or like him. How can I compete with him, huh Kensi? I mean, after all I'm just a liaison, best LAPD could do." He echoed.

She frowned in confusion, but then words from years ago came back to her. Words she said at his first day with them, which were never meant for his ears.

"Deeks, you _know_ I didn't mean that. I… I was… I was stupid, okay?" she tried to step closer to him but he backed away.

"No, not okay! You know, it's funny how come you always seem to say things you don't actually think. At least when it comes to me or us."

"Listen to me! I was stupid when I said that. And you have no idea how much I would like to go back in time and change that moment. But I can't. Remember what you said to me? 'That's the best they could do.' And you were right. Because you aren't the best. You're THE best. The best partner I ever had because you always have my back no matter what and are ready to put yourself in a danger to protect me. the best cop I ever met, cause you actually care about protecting innocents and putting bad guys behind the bars, even if the bad guy is a dirty cop, not caring about what might other cops think of you. the best friend I ever had, cause you know me better than anybody and you laugh along with me and make me smile even when I don't want to. The best man cause you never did and never will leave me or anybody who need help. The best boyfriend I ever had cause you broke all of my walls. You cared deeper than my good looks, you cared about me. You healed wounds Jack made when he left me. you brought me back hope in love. You loved me no matter what I said or did to push you away. You made me want marriage and little ninja assasins. With you. and I know that one day you're going to be the best husband and father. That's why you're the best. The best for me." she cried, and honestly she didn't care about tears or showing weakness right now. This man already saw all of it, so what's the point in even bothering to hide it.

Deeks' eyes and face softened. He came closer and hugged her. Her tears were killing him on the inside.

"I love you. I love you so much." She whispered in his chest hugging him tighter.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. I love you to Kensalina. So so much. But you're really going to kill me if you don't let go about… now!" he mockingly cried.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Though I have to tell you forgot something." His face was serious.

"What?"

"Well to mention that I'm also the best looking guy on the world and the best lover and- ouch!" she smacked him on arm before kissing him passionately.

 **Thanks for the reading! Now all you need to do is review and make me happy, and then you can go! I need to see are people interested in reading this story, so I could know whether to contine with it :) or not :(.**

 **P.S. I'm open for _any_ ideas on the story.**

 **Jessica17 ^_^**


	2. Scare

**Thank you so so much for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. I was beyond happy when I opened email to find so many emails saying you review, favorited and followed. I would update earlier, but I had Internet problem. Anyway, thank you. :)**

"What's up with Kensi?" Sam asked looking at detective on his right. "What did you do again?"

"Why do you think I've done something?' Deeks asked mocking offended. Sam just raised his eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't think I've done something. She's been like this for past few days. She's like, one moment she screams, next one she cries and then she laughs like nothing happened. She eats a lot, and by that I mean more that her usual lot, so it's not just today." Deeks sighed at the end, but then noticed Sam and Callen sharing a glance and then looking at him weirdly.

"What? I know I'm good-looking, but you don't need to stare at me."

"Deeks, by how you explained everything now, I think there's possibility that Kensi might be…" Sam said.

"Be what? Pregnant?" Deeks started laughing. "That's not possible. It's not-" But soon the laughter died. Instead it was replaced with look of a shock. "Oh my God she's pregnant!"

"Wait a second, we can't know that for sure. Go and ask her." Callen ordered.

"Are you crazy? She's gonna start screaming at _me_ cause I asked her that, and then she's just gonna start screaming cause she'll freak out."

"No she won't. It's easy." Callen stated calmly.

"Easy? Have you met Kensi? Okay, if you think it's easy, then you go and ask her." Deeks dared.

"Deeks it's you the one who's gonna be dad, so… Go!" Sam ordered.

"You're all against me." Deek murmured and went in direction of shooting range.

He looked inside and waited for her to finish before he walked in.

"Hey. What's up? We've got a case?" Kensi asked. Her boyfriend didn't answer instead he looked at her stomach like it's gonna start talking. She noticed this. "Deeks. Is everything okay? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I have to ask you something." Kensi gave him a hand-motion to go on.

"Are you… you are… areyoupregnant?" he murmured.

"What? Repeat that, I didn't understand."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked half of him hoping, half of him scared as hell.

She looked confused for second, before answering.

"Yes." She said. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing.

"Really?" he asked again.

She shook her head. "No, Deeks. I'm not pregnant and where the hell did you get that stupid idea?" she asked.

"That was _not_ funny. I could have a heart attack."

"Don't be such drama queen." His gorgeous girlfriend laughed.

"Then why were you acting so weird for past two days."

"Because, I'm on my period." She blushed slightly, like she's embarrassed.

"Oh… _oh._ " He said.

"Yeah."

"Next time that happens please tell me. I do _not_ need more pregnancy scares anytime soon." She just laughed at this and kissed him which he didn't complained about.

 **There it is. I got two great ideas for next chapters and know that I'll use them. Please leave you comment by reviewing and tell me did you like it. :)**


	3. Crazy

**Hey guys! I'm back and just like always I'm gonna thank you on your review, favorites and followes. I know I'm probably getting boring with this speach so I'll make it short. Thaks a lost. Love ya all. :) Enjoy!**

Summary: Talia and Deeks are going together undercover as a couple. How Kensi feels about it?

I never did and never will own NCIS: Los Angeles or its characters. That belongs to directors and cast belongs to them-self. Characters may be little bit OOC.

Talia stood dressed in a short black dress and high heels. In front of her was Kensi with not- so- happy face.

"If you try anything with Deeks, I'll shot you." Kensi said in a serious voice. "I'm not happy with this Talia. I know that, you know that, Monty knows that." Talia smiled at this. "But I'll tell you this Talia- that man, he means everything to me. He's the reason why I live, reason why I'm breathing and why my heart is beating, reason why I wake up at morning, fall asleep at night and fight to stay alive during the day. He's my partner, my best friend, my boyfriend, my world. This operations are always life or death situations. So do anything you need to stay alive." Kensi meant every word she said.

"Kensi, no matter what I've said and done in the past I'd never try anything with other women's boyfriend. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Oh, really? Cause I remember you kissed in front of me, and we were together at the time." Kensi reminded her.

"Yeah, but it was really funny watching you go all jealous and possessive over him. You really saw me as a threat even though he only had and still does have eyes for you only. But now that you reminded me, that was really good kiss. Maybe we should repeat it?"

"Do it and you'll need a hospital room." Kensi hissed.

"Yeah right, like you could ever take me down." Talia laughed. Kensi was about to response to that with some sarcastic line, but her team's leader interrupted her.

"Kensi, Talia, time to go. Deeks is waiting upstairs." Callen said coming to them. They followed him. Callen let Talia go in front of them.

"You okay?" he asked Kensi.

"I'm fine." That was Kensi's famous lie and everyone knew it.

"Liar."

"Okay, honestly, I've been better, but I'm trying." Kensi confessed. "I can't say I'm over the moon for this, but it's a job, and we have to obey." She finished with a firm nod.

"Okay. So you don't mind the fact that Deeks and Talia are going to be a couple-"

"They are _pretending_ to be a couple." She cut him off.

"Yeah, right. They're pretending to be a couple and they'll have to hug and maybe kiss and-"

"Okay! Maybe it minds me a little bit." She confessed.

Callen snorted. "A litte?"

"Don't push it!" she glared. "I don't like it at all. But like I said, it has to be done and I trust them."

"And by them you mean Deeks, and him knowing he'll sleep on a font porch if he does something unneeded with Talia?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. Kensi waited few seconds before nodding.

"It's good to know you guys will never change. Him being crazy, and you being even crazier." He laughed, before joining the rest of their team.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" she yelled.

"What's what suppose to mean?" her boyfriend/partner asked coming to her.

"Callen just called me crazy."

"And he's still breathing? Well, I certainly give him points for courage. I have to agree with him on that though." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"You're an idiot." She stated.

"See, that's exactly why people call you crazy. Shouldn't you be telling me you love me, considering I'm going on a dangerous mission and maybe I won't be back and you'll then be sorry for- ouch!" she punched him again this time stronger.

"Do _not_ joke with that!" she hissed.

"Easy there tiger. Listen Kens, you know I'll be back. You're not getting rid of me that easily. I need to be here to annoy that cute, little butt of yours. Except that, I _know_ that if I die, you're gonna hunt me, even though I'll be the dead one."

She rolled her eyes, smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

 **I hope you liked it. Like always review if you want me to continue and if you have any ideas I'm ready to hear them. ^_^**

 **-Jessica17**


	4. Bold

**Hey guys! I'm gonna make this note a bit longer than usually. I have to say, I fell in love with 8x01/8x02! The start of season 8 is something to remember. I loved the scene where Deeks took his shirt off! And the ring! OH MY GOD! I screamed when I saw it! It woke the fangirl in me! But being fired? Oh, I so want to kill that stupid idiot. But Kensi in coma is THE worst part. It had me literally kicking, crying and screaming. Well, I just hope it'll end up happily for Densi and all of their fans.**

 **Anyway, once again, thanks for the review, follows and favorites. :)**

"Finally home!" was the first thing Deeks said when Kensi opened the door of her apartment. He crashed on the couch and looked up at Kensi, smirking.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well, we're home. Now normal thing would be for you to go and cook some dinner. Oh, wait, that's right. You don't know how to." He mocked, laughing.

"You know this is _my_ house. I could just kick you out." She smirked.

"Touché, princess, touché." He kissed her cheek when she sat next to him.

"Touche touché touché" she sang quietly, smile playing on her face while watching him return it.

"You're never gonna learn to use the word right."

"I use it right!" she argued.

"Of course." He snorted. She opened her mouth to say something in return, but he doorbell rang.

"You expecting someone?" he asked.

"No." she looked at him confused.

"Why are you looking at me? This is your house."

She opened the door, and looked at the women in front of her.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" she asked. Julia and she worked hard on fixing their daughter-mother relationship and it was going pretty good.

"I thought to stop by and maybe two of us could have a dinner?" she asked. Julia watched as younge brunette looked across her shoulder at something inside of the apartment.

"Are you busy, maybe?"

"What? No, just…" Kensi traded off.

"Great." She lightly pushed Kensi out off her way to get in. And then she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her daughter's partner sitting on the couch.

He waved and smiled akwardly at her. "Good evening Mrs. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. You?"

"Great." With that everyone went silent for next few, very akward moments. Julia was wondering why was he here. She knew that they were friends and spend time together, but she didn't thought that they spend every day together. Deeks, meanwhile, was looking at Kensi, silently forcing to say something. He knew she still haven't told her mother about them, and he didn't force her. But now they were in weird situation. And Kensi… well Kensi was thinking what to do and say. She didn't have a lot of options. Deeks and her were 'all in' for only two weeks, and while she was beyond happy, she still wasn't ready to share it with the world. She could ask him to pretend, and to go home. And she knew that he would understand and do it at the moment. But she didn't want to. Agreeing to be 'all in' was about putting their fears away and being honest and bold.

So she walked up to her boyfriend, took his hand and pulled him on feet.

"Mom, this is Marty Deeks. My boyfriend." She smiled looking at Julia, then at Deeks. He looked at her and smiled a wide smile that light up whole room and her heart.

 **There you go. Hope you liked it! If you did, show me the love through reviews!**

 **-Jessica17 :)**


	5. Partner

**Hey guys! As always thanks for the review and favorites and follows. You guys are the best. I have to take a moment and say that I cry when I watch NCIS: LA. I mean the proposal scene was gorgeous, Deeks is so sweet and it broke my heart how he hoped for a moment that she'll wake up. Also from last episode last scene was great too. Hetty calling Deeks 'Martin' was so funny,** **lol. I almost had a stroke when I found some interview with producer that said that she maybe won't wake up! :( I just hope she'll be okay and wake up soon and mary Deeks. I know I made it too long, sorry. Enjoy the story! :)**

Summary: Kensi meets Deeks' partner.

"Who are you?" Kensi asked. After just few minutes she decided she did _not_ like unfamiliar blonde Barbie, standing next to her partner.

Barbie looked at Kensi from head to toe and smiled. "I'm his partner, Kelly."

Kensi raised her eyebrow so high, they almost disappeared at her hair line. She almost laughed at Deeks face expression. He looked amused and terrified at the same time. "Excuse me? His what?"

"His partner." Kelly smiled again.

' _Don't punch her. Don't punch her.'_ Kensi repeated in her head, pushing her hands in her jeans pocket so they couldn't do anything wrong. "Partner?" she asked again, turning to Deeks.

"Yeah, uh… my partner at this mission. Undercover mission. That is over now." He tried to say.

"Well, that's certainly funny."

"Why's that?" Kelly asked.

"Because _I'm_ his partner." Kensi smiled, but in reality she just wanted to send her to the closest hospital.

"I didn't know you had two partners Deeks." Callen laughed. He and Sam had been watching from the side.

"Yeah, I didn't either." Detective glared at his coworker.

"You didn't tell me you have a partner." Kelly accused. _'Actually I did, but you didn't listen'_ he thought, but said nothing.

"We work together at NCIS."

"Well, it's great to meet y'all." Kelly said bubbly. "You know what? We should celebrate. We've done a good job, and we deserve a celebration. What do you say, Marty? Up for drink or two?" Kelly put an arm around his waist and other around his arm. _'Oh, hell no!'_ Kensi thought as she stepped forward.

"That's a great idea. But _Marty_ has a plans." She smiled.

"You do?" Kelly asked.

"I do? I mean, yeah. I do."

"Well, what are they?" Kelly asked again.

"I still don't know."

"Well, in that case, I'll give you a clue." Kensi said, stepped forward, moved Kelly's arms and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Oh, yeah. That." He breathed after they parted. Kensi winked.

"Bye Kelly. Enjoy in the drinks." Kensi waved as she pulled _her_ partner _and_ boyfriend toward her car.

 **Hope you liked it. Please review if you did. And send me ideas and prompts please. Love y'all. :)**

 **Jessica17**


	6. Grave of Deeks M

"I almost died!" Deeks dramatically sighed walking out of the hospital. Next to him, Kensi rolled her eyes.

"No, you didn't. So don't be a drama queen."

"Yes, I did! I could see my flash in front of my eyes. I was so close to death!"

"Deeks, you just had a stomach ache because your breakfast was bad. So trust me, you couldn't die." Kensi smirked.

"Well, it still would suck. I don't want my grave to say _'Martin Deeks, a cop killed by his own breakfast'_.

"That's not funny." She said, but laughed anyway.

"Oh yeah? Than why did you laugh?"

"Because only you could make a grave sound funny. You have a grave humor." She snorted at her own joke. Deeks rolled his eyes, put his arm over her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"If you ask me, you're the one with the grave humor." he laughed. "Ouch!" she hit him in the shoulder, just like she always does.

"Shut up!" she hissed. "Hey, Deeks? Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Technically, you already did"

"Don't be smartass. What _do_ you want your grave to say?" She asked.

"Why? Do you plan on killing me?"

"Maybe."

"I want my grave to say _'Martin Deeks, great cop and even better husband to stuborn, sugar-lover, Kensi Blye'"_ he said, laughing. Kensi's eyes watered.

"I'm not stuborn. But I want my grave to say _'_ _Kensi Deeks'_. What do you think?"

"I think we can do something about it."

 **So, it's kinda weird idea to write about. I don't even know where I got it from. Anyway I hope you liked it. And I should post next chapter soon. I got an amazing idea from someone who reviewed. Love ya!**

 **Jessica17 :)**


	7. Picture

**Happy New year! I'm very late with that, but I really hope you have a good year. I loved last-aried episode. The Densi kiss was amazing. But Sallivan... urgh! I wanna kill him. Anyway, enjoy the story! :)**

Kensi's eyes narrowed as she looked at her partner. He was looking at some photo and he was grinning like a child in a candy store. Callen looked around the bullpen and saw what Kensi was focused on. Their liaison seemed to be in his own world.

"Hey Deeks?" He called. Detective's head snapped up. "What're you looking at?"

"Oh, this? It's just a picture of someone very important to me." he answered, grinning. Callen and Sam noticed the way Kensi frowned at his words.

Later that day, boys went in gym for a little basketball and Kensi used that as her chance. As soon as she made sure that no one was around, she started looking around. _'I'm gonna find that picture, if it killed me.'_ , she thought. When she found nothing in his desk, she sneaked in male dressing room. She was looking through the pockets when the door opened. She froze, not wanting to turn around.

"Kensi?" she cursed when she heard her partner's voice.

"Deeks? What are you doing here?" she asked, turning around.

"I think that _I_ should be asking _you_ that. This is our dressing room, after all."

"I was…. I was looking for… something."

"And what would that something be?" he smirked and she felt strong desire to both kiss him and kill him.

"None of your concern." She snapped and went out.

 _Few months later…_

Kensi and Deeks were lying in bed. Her head was on his chest and her arm was around her waist. His arms were wrapped around her.

"Hey Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" she looked up at him.

"Technically, princess, you already did." He laughed as he saw her roll her eyes.

"Don't be an idiot."

"Okay, okay. So what's your question?"

"Who was on that picture? You know, that picture you looked at few months ago and smiled like a fool."

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know?" he smirked.

"Deeks? Show me… please" she pouted.

"Okay. But if you won't be jealous."

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, I will be."

"Then I can't show you." he shook his head, but smiled a million dollar smile.

"Deeks!" she punched him in the arm.

"Okay, okay." He reached for his wallet and took a picture out. He gave it to her. He watched her frown.

And then she started laughing and snorting.

"Where did you get this?" It was a picture of her smiling. It was one of those rare moments she let herself be free and happy.

"Nell took it and gave it to me."

"Oh. Well I'm glad it's my photo."

"You really thought I would carry someone else's photo in my wallet, when I have you?"

"Shut up." she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him.

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you did! Love ya!**

 **Jessica17**


End file.
